tu me ayudaste a seguir
by SawakoandKazehaya
Summary: Bella era una chica perfecta, que pasara cuando un viaje cambie su vida para siempre... One-Shot


Esta historia nos cuenta la vida de una joven común, como cualquier otra, su nombre era Bella, a ella le encantaba sentir la adrenalina, vivir al extremo y cosas así, su vida era perfecta, tenía padres perfectos, niñera perfecta, cuerpo perfecto, ojos perfectos, boca perfecta, dientes perfectos, entre otras grandes perfecciones.

Un día ella estaba con sus mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie, conversaban sobre cosas triviales.

-¿Qué haremos este verano?- dijo con emoción Alice.

-No lo sé, le prometí a mis padres que trabajaría este verano- dijo con cansancio Rosalie.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos de vacaciones? Algo así como un tour por Europa, a diferentes ciudades de diferentes países- Bella les propuso.

-wow Bella al fin tienes una buena idea, me parece perfecto- dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Las tres rieron y se pusieron de acuerdo para decirles a sus padres la decisión que habían tomado.

Varias semanas después de esto, las tres ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto, abordando lo que sería el primer vuelo que tomarían en ese verano, este vuelo las llevaría a Italia, su primera parada.

En el avión, a Alice y Rosalie les toco sentarse juntas, mientras que a Bella le toco un par de asientos después del de ellas. Cuando tomaron su lugar Bella noto que aun no llegaba su compañero, ella rezaba porque no le fuera tocar una anciana que le diga que no arruine su vida con tonterías o un señor pervertido que le estaría viendo las piernas en todo el vuelo. Ya en su asiento, se disponía a sacar uno de sus libros favoritos "memorias de una geisha'' de Arthur Golden cuando un joven muy atractivo tomo asiento junto a ella, esta quedo completamente asombrada por la belleza de aquel ser, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya llevaba varios minutos observándolo, cuando este la vio.

-¿se te ofrece algo?- dijo el joven

Ella no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupada observando cada detalle de su rostro, mandíbula fuerte, nariz recta, labios redondeados, unos hermosos ojos dorados, hipnóticos e irresistibles, cabello de un peculiar color cobrizo, despeinado que le daba un aire juvenil y de chico rebelde, y eso le encanto.

-disculpa, ¿hay alguien ahí? ¿Me escuchas?- dijo él, de nuevo.

-perdón, ¿dijiste algo?- dijo ella cuando salió de su ensoñación.

-sí, ¿estas bien? Siento que me miras como si fuera un pedazo de carne- dijo con nerviosismo.

-oh, perdón, lo siento mucho pero es que te me hiciste conocido, solo eso- mintió ella.

-amm ok, en realidad no creo ni una palabra de lo que me estás diciendo, pero supongamos que te creo, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-me llamo Bella, mucho gusto y ¿tú eres?-

-soy Edward ¿y que trae por Europa Bella?-

-unas vacaciones improvisadas con mis amigas, ellas están ahí atrás, son las que nos están mirando de una forma no muy linda, salúdalas- dijo riendo Bella y al decir esta última palabra las saludo con la mano, a lo que sus amigas contestaron con un guiño, esto hizo que ella se pusiera roja.

-me gusta tu color de piel, rojo como una manzana- se burlo.

-cierra la boca, tú no estás mucho mejor que yo- contesto ella, al darse cuenta de que también él se había sonrojado.

Y así continuaron conociéndose todo el viaje, ella le conto de sus padres y de su vida en Ohio y él le conto que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto hace ya varios años, así que él vivía con sus abuelos, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era una carga para ellos decidió irse a vivir por su cuenta, conocer el mundo.

-eso debió de ser muy duro para ti- dijo ella con un poco de lastima por él-.

-en realidad no, decidir vivir por mi cuenta y viajar es lo mejor que he hecho, eso me ayudo a conocer lugares y personas, es muy divertido-.

-eso suena bien, creo que eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, viajar y dejar todo atrás por nuevas experiencias-.

Continuaron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que el piloto anuncio que pronto aterrizarían así que debían abrochar sus cinturones.

Cuando bajaron del avión, se despidieron de la mano y con un nuevo número en su agenta telefónica, en cuanto Alice y Rosalie vieron a Bella sola corrieron a hacerle un cuestionario para saber completamente todo de aquel joven con el que su amiga había hablado todo el vuelo.

-¿Quién era él?- se precipito Alice.

-hola amigas, mi vuelo fue muy cómodo, gracias por preguntar ¿y el de ustedes?- dijo ofendida Bella.

-pues con él, hasta yo me quedaba muy cómoda- dijo de una manera no muy linda Rosalie.

-lo sé- suspiro por parte de Alice.

-ya basta chicas, me avergüenzan sus caras aquí, solo les diré que se llama Edward y es muy agradable-

-dinos algo más de ese hombre, por dios, en mi vida había visto a alguien tan atractivo, él humilla al mismísimo Adonis con su belleza- dijo riendo Alice.

-¿es enserio, chicas? ¿Cada vez que veamos a alguien atractivo se pondrán así? Solo es un joven que conocí en el avión- dijo decidida Bella.

-ya dinos la verdad Bella, ¿enserio no se te hizo atractivo Edward?- dijo con una ceja alzada Rosalie.

-bueno tendré que admitir que es un hombre muy atractivo, pero no como para que se pongan así chicas, aparte jamás lo volveré a ver- dijo Bella tratando de sonar como siempre, pero se podría distinguir cierta tristeza en su voz.

Sus amigas se dedicaron a hacer burlas y Bella sabría que ese tema no se les olvidaría en un tiempo, así que ya no les dijo nada. Lo primero que hicieron al salir del aeropuerto fue buscar un hotel, cuando encontraron uno, dejaron sus cosas ahí ya que se dedicarían a pasear por el lugar.

Se tomaron millones de fotos en diferentes lugares y así siguió todo igual por la semana que se quedaron en Italia. Su siguiente parada fue Francia, la ciudad del amor, y así fue en las otras 3 ciudades que visitaron, Madrid, Suiza y Alemania, todo continuo sin novedades, solo tomaron fotos, visitaron lugares importantes y cosas por el estilo.

Cuando volvieron a casa Bella se sentía débil, con fatiga, fuertes dolores, sus padres se empezaron a preocupar por su estado, la llevaron al hospital y las noticias no fueron tan buenas.

-díganos doctor ¿Qué tiene nuestra hija?- pregunto la madre de Bella un poco alterada.

-lamento decirle señora que Bella tiene tuberculosis, pero no todo es malo, existe un tratamiento de 10 meses para poder curarla, solo esperemos que la enfermedad no esté muy avanzada-.

Bella se había quedado sin habla, ya no escuchaba, solo veía a su padre hablar con el doctor, la cara de preocupación de su madre y ella no sentía nada, no sentía esa angustia que debería sentir al enterarse de que tal vez no podría vivir como cualquier joven normal, pero no, ella no sentía nada de eso, solo se dedicaba a mirar.

-¿me puedo retirar ya?- pregunto Bella causando sorpresa en todos.

-Bella, ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de…-

-escuche todo lo que tenía que escuchar madre, ahora me quiero retirar, con permiso- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

No supo a donde se dirigía, solo camino por la ciudad, cuando llevaba alrededor de dos horas caminando se topo con alguien que jamás pensó que volvería a ver.

-perdón- dijo ella.

-no hay cuidado- cuando escucho esa voz, solo levanto la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era él, ese joven que había conocido hace algunos meses atrás.

-¿Edward eres tú?- dijo muy sorprendida.

-sí, soy yo, ¿acaso es que estabas esperando a otro Edward por aquí?- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa a la que ella no correspondió -¿Qué sucede, Bella?-

Ella no aguanto y se soltó llorando, el solo se dedico a abrazarla y así fue por un rato hasta que ella dejo de llorar.

-¿estás bien Bella?- dijo él, muy preocupado.

-Edward ¿nunca te han dicho algo por lo que te sientas muy impotente?- pregunto ella.

-sí, eso fue exactamente lo que sentí cuando murieron mis padres- respondió.

-pues así es como me siento, hace unas horas me dijeron que tenía tuberculosis y que tenia cura, que podría seguir viviendo, pero lo más extraño es que ahora que lo pienso no hay nada por lo que quiera vivir, no me malinterpretes tengo una familia hermosa y unas amigas grandiosas pero no es suficiente-.

Pero lo que paso después, definitivamente ella no lo esperaba, el se acerco lentamente a su cara y la beso, duraron unos segundos besándose y cuando se separaron dejaron sus frentes juntas.

-¿Qué te parece esa razón para seguir viviendo? Me dirás loco, pero desde que te vi en el avión viéndome fijamente lo cual es muy raro, quise besarte-.

A ella solo se le salió una lágrima y rio.

-no puedo creer que me hayas visto mirarte fijamente-

-era imposible no hacerlo- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-creo que si me gusto esa razón- dijo sonriendo.

-me gusta cuando sonríes-

-me gustaría que me ayudaras a luchar con esto, yo… yo sé que no podre hacerlo sola-

-me encantaría- dijo antes de besarla otra vez.

Y así paso el tiempo, ella decidió que si lucharía por vivir y todo marchaba bien, iba al hospital cada cierto tiempo para su tratamiento y los tratamientos si estaban funcionando.

Cada vez que iban ella llevaba consigo una cámara digital, y solo le tomaba fotos a Edward con ella. Un día ella estaba en el hospital más débil que días anteriores y antes de ir por su tratamiento le dijo a Edward que fuera a revelar sus fotos y el acepto gustoso.

Ya cuando las había revelado recibió una llamada de Alice diciéndole que se estaban complicando las cosas y que Bella estaba muy grave que tenía que ir al hospital rápido. Entonces el salió corriendo hacia el hospital y tropezó, esto hizo que todas las fotos se cayeran y se dio cuenta que todas eran de él.

Entonces llamo al celular de Bella y contesto Rosalie, cuando se dio cuenta de que era él y que era una video llamada, inmediatamente llevo el celular cerca de Bella y lo puso enfrente de su rostro para que ella pudiera verlo o simplemente escuchar su voz.

-BELLA! ¿Puedes escucharme? Te dije que no tomaras fotos mías, eres una tonta, de ahora en adelante nos las tomaremos juntos, Bella, por favor abre los ojos, mírame por favor mírame! BELLA! No te vayas, te necesito, por favor no me dejes- dijo con voz cortada y lagrimas en los ojos.

-E… Ed… Edward- dijo una débil Bella.

-te escucho hermosa-

-sonríe- dijo Bella.

Al escuchar esto el solo pudo sonreír, solo porque ella se lo pedía. Y con esta imagen en los ojos Bella cerró los ojos para siempre. Edward al ver esto lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y arrojo el celular por un puente, y corrió aun mas fuerte hacia el hospital, cuando llego vio a todos llorando y solo eso basto para que él se tirara al suelo y llorara.

Y así fue por meses, el trataba de seguir adelante por ella, pero eso no evitaba que él se tuviera ataques de llanto y así siguiera por horas y horas. Lo único que quedo con él fue un diario que no se había atrevido a leer todavía y no pensaba hacerlo, solo lo cargaba a diario, a cualquier lugar a donde fuera.

Un día, ya arto de su infelicidad decidió quitarse la vida, pero cuando se iba a tirar de un puente un par de palomas salieron volando evitando que él lo hiciera, esto causo que el diario cayera y se abriera y cuando lo leyó se dio cuenta de que todo lo que venía escrito hablaba de él, seguía llorando al leer mas y mas, y la últimas palabras escritas decían ''te amo Edward'' una frase que nunca se pudieron decir de frente, un frase que lo hizo seguir adelante.


End file.
